


Pleasing the Devil

by Anarchyduck



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Nyotalia, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Sexual Content, Teasing, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyduck/pseuds/Anarchyduck
Summary: Johan gives in to Maria's request to be tied up. It's not his fault if he decides to have some fun. Maria should have remembered sooner how much he likes hearing her beg.
Relationships: Liechtenstein/Prussia (Hetalia), Male Liechtenstein/Female Prussia
Kudos: 13





	Pleasing the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at writing some smut. 
> 
> Johan = Male Liechtenstein  
Maria = Female Prussia

Her tongue runs over her dry lips. Fingers wiggle and flex as she tests the red cuffs around her wrists. The rope gives a little but remains secure around the posts of the headboard. Her arms are stretched out, long white hair loose against the pillow and sheets. Her legs are tied in a similar fashion, keeping her exposed and open. Her heart beats wildly and loud in her ears and she wonders if he can hear it.

“Maria?” A hand to her cheek to gain her attention and a delightful shiver runs through her. Johan stands beside the bed, leaning over her. Shirtless and pants undone, his eyes dark as he takes in her naked form. Truly, a devil with a handsome face. He will be her undoing, one way or another. 

His thumb caresses her cheek so gently, so carefully, as he watches and waits. Always waiting for her. He could take her now, have her anyway he wishes. But he refuses and waits.

“Yes.” She breathes. 

His hand moves from her cheek, follows her collarbone to her breast. She whines in her throat as he pinches her perked nipple. He rolls it beneath his thumb, twists and tugs until she squirms then he moves to the other to give it the same treatment. His hand moves down slowly, over her belly. It’s slow and torturous and she knows he is doing it on purpose. She gave permission but permission isn’t all he wants.

He continues touching her, following the dips and curves of her body. She leans her head back against the pillow with a groan. Johan laughs lowly. “Something wrong, dear?” He asks.

“You’re teasing.” She accuses.

“Oh, am I?” He asks sweetly. Maria raises her head with a half-hearted glare, which only gets him to laugh again. He has the same insufferable smile on his face as he pinches her nipple, drawing out another groan from her. “I didn’t realize.”

“Liar.” She arches her back as she leans into his touches. She shifts her hips, knees drawn up as far as they are able as she wiggles on the bed. He cups her breasts in both hands as he rolls her nipples beneath his thumbs. Her eyes close as she focuses on slowing her heart, slowing herself down to match his pace. Just as she does, he makes his move. His hands move down further, smoothing over her belly, and further still. Her eyes open and she sighs as he massages her inner thighs. Maria shifts, breath catching in her throat as his fingers move upwards. Fingers touch pale coarse hair of her folds, but he goes no further.

Maria groans, raises her hips to entice him. He puts a hand on her lower belly to hold her down, stops her and it only serves to frustrate her more. He’s there where she wants him, finally, but it’s not enough. Not nearly enough. 

“Johan…” 

His hand moves to rub her inner thigh again and he chuckles low. “You know what I want.” The devil prepares to reveal himself. She bites her lip, strains against the bonds as he teases and toys with her. Pride keeps the words trapped in her throat but she can feel herself weakening. Each touch sets fire to her skin and it serves to further burn down her resistance. 

“Do you want me to stop?” He asks and begins to pull away.

In a moment of blind panic, Maria shouts “No!” She pulls at the restraints that hold her tight. “No, don’t stop, don’t-” Johan presses a heated kiss to her lips. Tongue meets tongue, warm and wet, and it leaves her dizzy with want. She whimpers as he pulls away, her eyes opening to meet his. He is on the bed beside her now, hovering over her to touch her face and brush back her hair.

“Do you want me to stop?” His hand moves down her body again and she inhales deeply as his fingers teases the wet slit of her folds. He presses the barest of pressure to her clit, doing it in a way that makes her whine and squirm. 

“No…”

“Then tell me.” He kisses the tip of her nose. 

Maria bites her lip as he continues the sweet torture. It will continue, she knows, and he won’t give her what she wants. He will keep her teetering on the edge until she breaks. It excites and frightens her. Part of her wants to keep this going, to let him tear her down just so he can help build her back up. He won’t leave her alone with the pieces. 

But she is impatient.

“Fuck… Please.” Maria catches his gaze and she licks her lips. “Please, Johan…” 

The devil smirks and she moans as he slips a finger into her wet cunt. 

“Good girl.”


End file.
